


A Whole New World

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [30]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After forcing the Doctor to watch Aladdin, Rose decides she wants to see what it would be like to travel on a magic carpet. The Doctor tries to build one for her with the help of the TARDIS once he sees how much it would mean to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Week Thirty - A story about a magical object.

“I wish magic carpets were real.” Rose mused as the Doctor turned off _Aladdin_.

“Why is that?” He leaned back against the sofa and wrapped an arm around her.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly. “Might make traveling a bit more interesting?”

“Are you saying traveling in the TARDIS isn’t interesting?” His eyebrow shot up towards his hairline as he stared at her.

“I’m not saying that, Doctor. I just wish I could look outside while we’re moving. You only ever open the door when we’re just floating.” She leaned her head against his shoulder. “I love traveling with you and I love traveling in the TARDIS.”

He let out soft hum as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “The tales said that magic carpets were used to transport someone to a distant place, a legendary place. In _One Thousand and One Nights_ the magic carpet is described as ‘Whoever sitteth on this carpet and willeth in thought to be taken up and set down upon other site will, in the twinkling of an eye, be borne thither, be that place nearhand or distant many a day's journey and difficult to reach’.”

“So whoever sits on the carpet will be taken somewhere else in the blink of an eye?” She titled her head up to look at him.

“Yup.” He popped the p as he gave her a grin. “The TARDIS can do that too.”

“I know she can, Doctor.” Rose nudged him in the side with her elbow. “It wouldn’t be the same. Just imagine it. Going through the desert, or a planet on a carpet. Could be lovely.”

“Could be dangerous.” He remarked. “It’s not as though we can test this, Rose.”

She rolled her eyes before hauling herself off of the couch they were sitting on. “That’s not the point, Doctor. Just forget it. Silly idea anyway. I’m going to bed.”

He leaned forward and placed his hands on her hips, drawing her closer to him. “It’s not a silly idea, Rose. If you want to know what it’s like to be on a magic carpet, I will find a way.”

She gave him a small smile before running her fingers through his hair. “It’s fine Doctor. I’ll see you in a few hours, yeah?”

“I might come in for a kip myself. I’ll be in soon.”

“All right.” She bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips, letting him know she wasn’t upset.

The Doctor watched as she left the lounge room and settled back against the couch. With some help from the TARDIS, he knew he would be able to make something similar to a magic carpet, he just hoped it would be what she was looking for.

It took him four weeks and several stops to the markets before he was able to finish something akin to a magic carpet. He decided to take Rose out for the day, no adventures, just them. He brought her to the desert planet so they would have plenty of space to test the magic carpet out on.

“So why are we here, Doctor?”

“That, love, is a surprise.” He held his hand out to her, a grin on his face.

She eyed him wearily before slipping her hand into his, letting him lead her wherever he wanted to go. “Last time you tried to surprise me we were arrested.” She reminded him.

“Won’t happen this time.” He promised her, bending his head down to kiss her lips.

“You said that the last time too.”

“Hush.” He chided, clicking his tongue in mock displeasure. The Doctor led Rose to a wide clearing where the magic carpet sat.

“What is that?”

“A magic carpet.” He cleared his throat. “Well, that’s a bit of a stretch. It’s more of a hover board that will get us short distances.”

“A magic carpet? How did you find out about this?”

“I made it.”

Rose turned to look at him, her head tilted to the side. “You made a magic carpet.”

“You wanted to know what it would be like.” He shrugged. “Only took a few weeks.”

“You spent a few weeks making a magic carpet for me.” She told him before sliding her arms around his waist in a hug.

“I would do anything for you, Rose Tyler.” He pressed a kiss to the side of her head as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Anything?” She questioned playfully.

“Anything.” He confirmed, holding her close to his chest.

“I’d do anything for you too, Doctor.” She whispered against his chest, letting out a content sigh. “Can we try it out?”

He pulled back and gave her a grin. “Allons-y, Rose!” Spinning her around, he helped her to sit down on the carpet before he sat next to her. Pressing a few buttons on the control, they were hoisted a few feet in the air before they started to move.

The elated grin on her face made everything worth it. He had meant it. He would do anything for his pink and yellow girl.


End file.
